Don't
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Metalocalypse: Pickles catches Toki with heroin and thinks back to his old days in Snakes N' Barrels


The needle was snatched out of his hand in a flash and the slap came even faster.

With a startled yelp, Toki fell out of his chair and placed a hand over the mark on his left cheek that was slowly turning into a large bruise in the shape of a hand.

Pickles could be surprisingly strong when he wanted to be.

"What the _fuck _is this?!" the drummer demanded, holding out the heroin filled needle.

"Hare-o-ins…" Toki answered softly and he immediately covered his head with his hands as Pickles suddenly hurled the offending object at the door; making it shatter and spill its poison on the floor.

"What in the _fuck _were ya doin' with heroin?!" he screamed down at him. "Do you _want_ to kill yourself or something?! You stupid fuck!"

"Pickle…"

"The only drugs I do are booze and weed!

"And pills…and maybe some cocaine at times…but that's it! What the fuck were you doing with heroin?! If you got the wrong stuff you could _die!_ Is that what you want?! To _die_, Toki?!"

"Nos…"

"Then why for with the fucking needle?!" Pickles demanded, grabbing him by the front of his t-shirt and dragging him up onto his knees so that he looked at him and not the floor.

Looking at him sadly; Toki's eyes started to water and he was soon crying.

"Is wanted to bes metal like yous and the others, Pickle! Skwisgaar…he says I nots metal because I don'ts do the drugs like everybodies else!"

The Norwegian's tears deflated his anger a considerable amount and Pickles sighed as he got down on his knees and hugged him tightly, stroking his head gently.

"Don't listen to him." He whispered as Toki wept into his shirt. "Ya don't need heroin to be metal…maybe some weed to calm ya down at times but not heroin. That shit can really fuck ya up."

Hiccupping, Toki pulled back slightly to look at him, lightly touching the bruise on his cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"Yous hitted mes…"

"I'm sorry." Pickles cooed, running his fingers through Toki's hair tenderly. "It's just that…"

He stopped and looked down at the ground as his fingers continued to stroke Toki's hair.

"Pickle?"

But Pickles wasn't currently there…he was in a ritzy hotel back in '87…

"_Don't you fucking die on me, Tony! Don't you fucking die! DO YOU HEAR ME, TONY?! ANSWER ME!"_

_Sobbing, he held the trembling bass player in his arms tightly, trying his best to make him stop shaking and foaming a little at the mouth. His heavy eyeliner was slowly running down his narrowed cheeks, making him look even more disheveled than he all ready was._

_Candynose was busy flushing the rest of their drugs down the toilet while Bullets screamed on the phone that they needed an ambulance here right away; his free hand tugging on the hair on the top of his head as he insisted that this was not a joke again._

"_You can't die on me." Pickles whimpered softly, looking into eyes whose pupils were as small as the heads of pins. "Antonio…don't…"_

_Arching his back, Tony opened his mouth as if to say something, but all that came out was a faint wheeze and a good show of his discolored tongue._

"_FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME! THIS ISN'T A FUCKING PRANK!" Bullets was heard screaming, tearing at his hair even more in frustration._

"_Come on, Tony! You can pull through!" Candynose said, stepping out of the bathroom and kneeling down on the other side of their down friend, tossing his head back to get blonde hair out of his face._

"_Please don't…" Pickles whimpered weakly, causing Candynose to look up at him in worry._

"_Hey…This is Tony we're talking about. He's gonna make it." The drummer swore, resting a hand on Pickles' cheek and forcing him to look up at him._

"_He's not gonna die." He repeated, brushing the lead singer's red mane away from his eyes._

_Pickles nodded numbly but still held onto Tony tightly; even when the ambulance workers finally came._

_Bullets and Candynose were both forced to pry his arms off of him so that the emergency workers could work on saving their friend's life._

_As he was taken away on a stretcher, Pickles sobbed into Bullet's chest, his body trembling badly as Candynose patted his back in comfort while Bullets held him tightly._

_A month later…Tony shot heroin into balls before one of their concerts while Candynose smoked some crack and Bullets took some new kind of hallucinogen._

_Apparently almost dying did nothing for the three men._

"_It…It was an accident." He lied weakly, his shaking starting to calm down as the drug began to take effect._

_Pickles just stared at him with burning eyes, his arms crossed over his chest as he mentally cursed Bullets for not hiding his drugs better from Antonio._

"_Pickles..."_

"_Don't, Tony." He whispered softly, picking up his guitar and turning to go onstage._

"_Pickles!"_

"_Just…don't…"_

"Pickle?"

Blinking, the drummer of Dethklok shook his head and looked at Toki, giving him a weak smile as he kissed his lips tenderly.

"Don't ever do drugs, Toki. They'll kill ya one day."

"Yous do them all the times, Pickle." Toki pointed out, hugging him tightly and resting his head on his shoulder.

"I know." Pickles admitted. "But you shouldn't all right? You can die from that…and then I would die too."

"You woulds, Pickle?" he asked in faint surprise.

"Yeah, I woulds." He answered with a teasing smile.

Giggling, Toki kissed him on the lips.

"I loves yous, Pickle."

"I love you too, Toki."

_I love you too, Tony._


End file.
